gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
The Adventures of Jeremiah Garland
"The Adventures of Jeremiah Garland" is a collection of stories written by Jeremiah Garland himself, reflecting numerous adventures happening in his life time. His life was filled with action, betrayal, power, greed and much more. From humble beginnings as a British marine, to being one of the most powerful men in the world. Preface The year is 1785. Large waves crash up against the stone structure. Only a small port hole window, barred, allows him access to the outside world. Him: the old, rough-faced, gray haired, man sitting at the lonely wooden desk, jotting down his life story on pieces of parchment. He is the once-known great EITC lord, Jeremiah Garland, who was once one of the most powerful in the world. Now he is a prisoner of war, acting as a ransom to those who are foolish enough to pay the enormous price. He writes down every adventure of his life, from early adventures in his childhood, growing up in the streets of London, and later fighting in Spain as a British marine. And then even more after that. He looks up, as he hears the sound of cannon-fire in the distance. He then goes right back to work. Chapter I: Beautiful Yorkshire Mr. and Mrs. Garland never cared much for their baby boy. Although they had wanted a child, when the time came, they seldom payed any attention to him. Young Jeremiah didn't seem to mind much. He spent most of his days, anyway, exploring the natural beauties of his home village, Yorkshire, nestled in the north country of England. There, he would often explore the forests that surrounded the village, occasionally finding caves to trek through, or hidden brooks to fish in. Fishing: that was his favourite past time hands down. When he was 4, his father, Jeremiah the first, got him his very first fishing rod. With it, he would spend all day at a nearby brook or river, fishing all day. After he'd catch the fish, he'd let them go, except for the biggest ones; he kept those. One day, though, everything went wrong. In the village of Yorkshire lived another family: the Livingstons. The Livingstons had a young girl, Helena, who was about the same age as Jeremiah. Jeremiah loved her, and she loved Jeremiah. One day, Jeremiah worked up the nerve to ask Helena to go to the river with him. Helena agreed, and they spent all day at the river, fishing and swimming. However, it rained very hard the night before and the river was higher than usual. One thing Jeremiah liked to do at the river when he was not fishing was swing off a rope he had tied to a branch and plunge into the river. When he did so today, he said "Hey Helena! You should try this!" Helena responded, "I don't know Jeremiah... Is it safe?" "Of course it's safe, I've done it so many times before!" answered Jeremiah as he swung off the rope landing in the river. "Go ahead, try it." "Al right," said Helena as she clung on to the rope. "Just make sure you let go when your really high up, so you don't hit the rocks right there," said Jeremiah. Helena, nervous at her first swing, was in mid-air, but did not take this advice into account. She let go too early and fell right among the rocks. She let out one sickening cry as she made contact, her body floating lifelessly in the river. "Helena!!!" shouted Jeremiah as he swam over to her. He carried her to shore, but it was too late. As he cradled her head in his arms, he felt the blood stain on his hands. She was dead. This was the first death Jeremiah ever witnessed, and it still emotionally scars him to this day. He buried her himself, and, before he could tell her family, the Garlands had to move to London, for Jeremiah's father's business. The Livingstons, needless to say, did find out. Chapter II: More Tragedy Strikes Jeremiah never did like the big city. He had been so use to growing up in the tiny village of Yorkshire, adventuring through the caves and forests, that he didn't like London. In fact, he despised it. One, because he missed Yorkshire, and two, because less than a year after moving there, both his parents would be dead. His mother was the first to go. Susan Garland had had tuberculosis for a year now, and it got worst every day. Eventually, when Jeremiah was 9, she died. Jeremiah and his father mourned her death, but just 3 weeks later, a huge fire occurred in downtown London. Jeremiah Garland the first was dead. By this point, Jeremiah was emotionally traumatized. He had managed to evade going to an orphanage, and rather made due to life living on the streets. He had raised enough money as a beggar for clothes (as he quickly out-grew old ones) but as for food he had to scavenge for bread or make due with whatever he could find. He would soon learn, though, that to live on the streets, he'd have to learn to fight. When Garland was 11, he joined a gang, comprised also of kids who had lost their parents and didn't want to go an orphanage. All the other boys in the gang, though, were significantly older than Jeremiah, most of them being 13 and 14, and some even 15. Regardless, Jeremiah stayed in the gang, because as a gang, they felt the responsibility to care for each other, and supplied each other with food. One day, a major fight broke out between Jeremiah's gang and a rival gang. Fortunately, Jeremiah got out of there with no more than a few cuts, but he learned now he'd have to fight. The leader of his gang, a 14 year old named Nathaniel, taught Jeremiah how to fight. He also supplied Jeremiah with his very first dagger: the Bloodletter, which is Jeremiah's weapon of choice even till today. Over the next few years, Jeremiah participated in many gang fights, wounding many and taking some wounds himself (although he looked at his wounds as trophies). When he was 15, though, he participated in yet another fight, between his gang and the same rival gang. Nathaniel, still the leader of Jeremiah's gang, had gotten injured and refrained from fighting. That led Jeremiah, the second-in-command of the gang, to take on the rival gang's leader, a brute named Francis. In a one-on-one fight with Francis, the two eventually resorted to a knife fight. Jeremiah pulled out Bloodletter and engaged his opponent, hoping to cripple him. However, after a brief skirmish, Jeremiah accidentally stabbed too high, and got Francis right in the heart, killing him. This was Jeremiah's first kill. Traumatized, Jeremiah fled from his gang and continued to live alone on the streets. When Jeremiah was 16, though, the death caught up with him, and he was arrested by British police for homicide. Jeremiah spent a couple months in a cold London prison before finally being given a hearing. At the hearing, he was pleaded guilty, as rival gang members served as witnesses and identified Jeremiah as the murderer. As punishment, Jeremiah was given two options: one, serve five more years in prison, or two, enlist in the British Royal Navy, but receive no pay. Determined not to go to jail, Jeremiah chose option B, and immediately enlisted as a marine. Chapter III: From Guilty to General Jeremiah spent the next few months under heavy training in Fort Harris, a military base in the outskirts of London. He was assigned to the British 185th Marine Division, under the command of a man named Marion Sinclair. General Sinclair at first thought very lowly of Garland, as he was aware that he was serving time, rather than volunteering like the others. Like all soldiers, Jeremiah began as a private. In an average day, he'd wake up at the crack of dawn, begin heavy conditioning, receive light rations for breakfast, done heavy training in bayonet, sharpshooting, and occasionally sabre, skipped lunch, put on guard duty, received small rations for dinner, then be in bed around eight. Because of his experience growing up in the streets and in a gang, Garland adapted quickly, and by the end of the first month, was promoted to corporal for his impressive training. On Jeremiah's 17th birthday, he was promoted again, also for impressive work in drills and training. He was now a sergeant, which meant he was now in command of some of the lower ranks in his division. By this point, Sinclair's views of Garland had changed, and actually begun to like the young soldier. One of the jobs that a sergeant had to do was night watch. Although Garland did not personally like this, he had to fulfil his duty. Only after a week of becoming a sergeant, Garland was on night watch one night. He was sitting at his post, nearly ready to fall asleep, when he heard a gunshot go off. He looked around, startled, and finally saw a fellow soldier, a corporal, as Garland recognized him, fleeing from the main cabins, heading for the exit. In his hand was a revolver. Suddenly, another soldier from inside the barracks shouted "Quick! Somebody stop him!". Without hesitation, Garland did so, and used the butt of his musket to knock out the fleeing gunman. Soon, a whole group of soldiers emerged to take the gunman to the jail cells. The next day, after interrogations, it was discovered that the man was a Spanish spy, who enlisted as a British soldier to find out info. A fellow soldier, in Garland's division, found out he was a spy, and the spy tried to shoot him, but failed. Jeremiah was rewarded for stopping the spy, by being promoted once again. He passed the rank of major, becoming a lieutenant. The Spanish and the British were soon at war. Garland's division was one of the first to be called up to fight. After a few more months, Jeremiah was promoted again to colonel. He had proved to be quite the soldier, one of the best in his division. When the time finally came to set sail for Spain, Sinclair personally made a decision. He was so impressed with Garland, he decided to make him a general, and second-in-command of the division. Obviously, this sparked controversy, as Jeremiah was still a prisoner. Nonetheless, Garland accepted, now officially given the rank General Jeremiah Garland. They set sail for Spain the next day. Chapter IV: The Spanish Front When the fighting started, already many British soldiers were in Spain, making small hit and run guerilla attacks. Against the mighty forces of the Spanish Army, they didn't stand a chance. When Garland's division and the rest of the marines arrived, then it became a war. A winnable war. The 185th Marines had managed to sneak past the massive Spanish Armada blockading the country, as they figured the main British Navy would take care of them. During the first few weeks of the war, the 185th didn't see much real battle. They spent most of the time raiding small Spanish fishing villages. They took many lives, hoping to anger the Spanish and boost British morale. After a few weeks though, the Spanish Army begun to take notice of the 185th. A few weeks later, the 185th raided the small Spanish sea port of Seville. The Spanish Army knew this would be the 185th's target and dispatched a platoon of soldiers to attack the marines there. The 185th, now aware of the Spanish's plan, went to shore, eager for their first battle. What started off as a small skirmish on the beach eventually led to what would be known as the Battle of Seville. The Spanish outnumbered the 185th to a 3 to 1 margin, but that didn't bother the marine division. While General Marion Sinclair sat in his tent, writing a strategy plan and arguing with his advisors over statistics, General Jeremiah Garland led his soldiers in battle, fighting from horseback. After a few hours, Garland had escaped 2 near-death experiences: one when a Spanish sniper grazed Garland's hat, and another when a Spanish cannon ball took out Garland's horse from underneath of him. Wielding a musket, Garland gathered his men on the rocky cliffs outside of the village. As the Spanish pursuers charged, Garland ordered his men to open fire, and soon a hail of musket fire and tin bullets rained down on the helpless Spanish soldiers. When the Spanish called a retreat, Garland ordered a charge. His men mowed down the fleeing Spanish with bayonets and war swords. As for Garland, he took down men with his Bloodletter dagger. He was quite the unusual general: favouring a rusty dagger over a finely crafted broadsword. But it worked for him. In lightning-fast fluid motions, he cut down soldiers left and right, with slashes to the necks and thrusts to the chest. The Spanish at this point were losing many men. Seeing a victory hopeless, the Spanish called a final retreat, and the 185th British Marine Division was victorious. They burned Seville and sailed away. The 185th took part in a few more small battles, such as the Skirmish of Gibraltar and the Skirmish of Bilboa. However, their biggest battle would also be the one that ended the war: the Siege of Cadiz. Cadiz stood like a fortified citadel out of reach of the British; the Spanish king comfortably ordering his men from inside the safe walls. The British picked Cadiz as their final target. They unanimously chose the 185th Division to lead the assault on the Spanish capital. They attacked by boat, swiftly moving their soldiers into the city's reach. When the 185th landed, they were immediately faced with the entire Spanish Army, lying in wait outside the city's walls. The 185th held their ground as long as they could, stationed on a small hill outside the city. They gunned down all the Spanish invaders as they could, but when members of the 185th began dying, reinforcements soon arrived. Within an hour of the battle, General Marion Sinclair was shot by a Spanish sniper while stepping out of his tent. Garland approached the dying general, doing everything he could to save him. "It's too late..." said Sinclair. "You've been a good soldier, general, now I want you to lead this division with everything you've got. Your in command now, son." In a final symbolic gesture, Sinclair handed Garland his prized blade. Garland accepted (in-game the blade is really the Masterwork Broadsword). After many more hours of battle, the British began losing numbers rapidly. "General Garland, they have us on the run! What shall we do, sir!?" came a cry from a soldier. Garland had to make up a choice: let his soldiers be massacred here, or retreat like a coward. He then thought of a brilliant plan. "I know." said Garland. "We must board our ships at once, make the Spanish think we are retreating. We sneak past the Spanish Armada to the north beachhead of Cadiz, and infiltrate the city there. There are fewer Spanish soldiers there. Once we take the city, the Spanish Army must surrender.". The plan was risky, but it went through. The British soldiers boarded their ships and make their way to the other side of Cadiz, fortunately not attracting the attention of the powerful Spanish fleet. As Garland predicted, the northern beachhead was less guarded, and the British made quick work of terminating the guards. They then managed to break into the city through the northern gate, and stormed the city. Garland personally saw to the Spanish King. Him and his division stormed the palace, and took the king, an elder man of a pampered life, hostage. The Spanish Army was forced to surrender with their leader in the hands of the enemy, and the city was handed over to the British. The war was over, the British had won at the doing of Jeremiah Garland. The war had lasted no more than a year, and during so, Garland had gone from zero to hero. Upon his return to England, he was made an instant celebrity, being awarded the medal of honour, and also being made an official Member of the British Empire (MBE) by King George II himself. Needless to say, his sentencing was excused, and Garland was cleared of all charges. He was a true hero to England. He was then offered the position as head of the entire British Navy, but declined. He had had enough of fighting and military, and wished to settle to a calm, peaceful life. Chapter V: Barrett's Privateers In the following months, Jeremiah, now 19, bought a small shabby house on the docks of London. He wished to settle low to live a peaceful live. However, everything was about to change for him. One night, Jeremiah was walking alone along the London pier along the Thames, when he decided to stop by the White Collar, a local tavern, for a quick drink. The White Collar was well known for being the hang out for many seaworthy sailors, as well as mariners and fishermen. Upon entering the tavern, Jeremiah noticed two men sitting at a table in the corner, and they had attracted quite the crowd. Men lined up near the table, as one man sitting at the table jotted down their names on a piece of parchment. Out of curiosity, Garland got in line, and when he was at the table, asked one of the men, "What be all this about, mate?" the man, tall and skinny with a long black beard peered back with beady eyes. "Ah! Mr. Garland! Quite the honour to meet ye sir, I've heard much about ye!" said the man as his stood up and shook Jeremiah's hand. "Allow me to introduce meself. My name is Barrett, Elcid Barrett." he said with a grin full of golden teeth. "Well Mr. Barrett," continued Garland, "What brings you here?" Barrett answered: "We be recruitin'! The boys and meself be heading out come Autumn! We be doing some trading business in the New World. Ye see, we embark from some small village in yonder Canada... Halifax, I believe it be called. We set sail for Montego Bay, down in the sunny Caribbean. Now what say ye, Mr. Garland, interested in taggin' along with us merchants?" Jeremiah thought for a moment. A free ride to the New World? Jeremiah had always wanted to see the New World, and he was hungry for adventure. He accepted. A month later, Jeremiah gathered his effects, and set sail on a barge lent to him by a friend. He sailed for four months across the great Atlantic Ocean, before arriving in the small British fishing village of Halifax, located in the Canadian islands. There he met Elcid Barrett, as well as his crew, which was comprised mostly of fishermen. "It is quite an honour," said Barrett to his crew, "to have none other than Jeremiah Garland himself in me crew! We shall put to sea tomorrow!" The next day, the crew got up at the crack of dawn to set sail aboard Barrett's excuse of a ship. His ship was nothing but a scummy-looking sloop, with old rags sewn to a poor-kept sail, and the words "The Antelope" ''written in chipped white paint on the hull. They boarded ''The Antelope, ''Barrett at the helm, and set sail. Jeremiah's job aboard the ship was to make sure the trade products aboard (which was mostly barrels of gun powder and molasses) did not spill or get wet. This was a simple job, as most of these products were stored in the cargo hold anyways. He also helped pump water out of the lower levels of ''The Antelope, ''as the ship often leaked. He slept on a small uncomfortable cot on the same level as the rest of the crew, ate hardtack and mouldy cheese, drank brackish water, and like every novice sailor, occasionally got sea sick. However, this was just the change in life he was looking for. On the way to Montego Bay, a British seaport in Jamaica, ''The Antelope ''only stopped once. They ported in the town of Charleston, in the British colony of South Carolina. They stopped there for food and supplies, and also for repairs, as ''The Antelope ''needed it badly. Then they were on their way once again. A few months had passed since their departure. Jeremiah was now 20. Near what Garland thought to be Florida, a large frigate approached their tiny sloop. Decks of cannons were on either side of the warship, and in golden letters was written "''The Catcher". "Oh no..." said Barrett grimly as he stared at the fast approaching ship. "Who is that?" asked Garland, standing next to him. "They be American privateers, hired by the Spanish... and I fear they know we be British!" answered Barrett. "What?" said Garland suddenly, "why would they go after a dinghy trade ship?" Barrett didn't have time to answer, because soon the entire ship was barraged in cannon fire. Both Garland and Barrett lost their balance and fell over from the impact. As soon as Barrett got up, he started shouting orders to his men. "Battle stations! They be attackin' us from the starboard! Man the cracked four-pounders!" As the men shuffled on the deck, Garland stood there motionlessly, wondering why they would attack an innocent merchant ship. After the cannons were loaded, Barrett ordered open fire, and The Antelope ''vollied the enemy with their own cannon fire. But it was no use. ''The Catcher ''clearly had ''The Antelope ''out-manned, out-gunned, and out-matched. Barrett hurried to the helm, and turned the ship around, hoping to evade any more attacks. ''The Antelope ''managed to get a good run, but it was useless. ''The Catcher ''followed soon after, trailing the enemy. ''The Antelope ''raced for two whole days, but ''The Catcher ''eventually caught their prey and had them at a two-cable distance. ''The Catcher ''then opened fire again, this time even more cannonballs tore holes through the broken ship. Garland, unwilling to fight, watched on in horror. He watched one of his fellow crewmen, a man named Isaiah who was only 23 years old, get both of his legs blown off by an enemy cannonball. He then saw Elcid Barrett himself fall, as he later described him being "smashed like a bowl of eggs" by a cannonball to the gut. Jeremiah didn't know what to do at this point, and simply abandoned ship. He landed in the warm sunny Caribbean waters and swam a mile before he turned back and saw ''The Antelope ''hitched on her side, then burst up in flames before finally sinking to the unforgiving sea. Garland swam and swam for what seemed like weeks, before finally finding a piece of wreckage to cling to. He held on for his life, before finally washing up on an empty beach. 'Note from the Author': This chapter is based on a true story. Barrett's Privateers were real privateers fighting for England aboard Elcid Barrett's ill-fated ship, The Antelope. ''Elcid Barrett often tricked fishermen and others who were willing into thinking he was a merchant, on his way to the Caribbean for trade. They were not aware he was really a privateer. They were head quartered in Halifax, and met their fateful end while making a run to Montego Bay, in modern day Jamaica. Along the way, they had been attacked by American mercenaries hired by the Spanish to act as privateers. ''The Catcher ''sank ''The Antelope, ''killing Elcid Barrett and most of his crew in the process. Few survived. And, also, according to the archives, there actually was a member of Barrett's Privateers named Jeremiah Garland! Chapter VI: Run Through the Jungle Jeremiah was awoken by the feel of a stick goading his back. He slowly lifted his eyes in the blazing morning sun to see a man with dark tan skin wearing a loincloth poking Jeremiah in the back. Jeremiah looked at the men curiously and managed to say, "Heh...Hello?" The man looked back stunned, and then answered in his own native tongue. "I'm... I'm sorry... I don't know what you're saying... Where am I?" said Jeremiah, but the native man kept on blabbering in the foreign language, making hand gestures and pointing in certain directions. Jeremiah then thought communication useless, and got up to walk away. He looked down at the ground. It was not a beach of sand, but rather a beach of black broken-up rocks. He scooped some up in his hand, and noticed they left a black powder in his palm when he put them dow . He was injured from jumping overboard and swimming so far, his clothes nothing but torn up rags covered in seaweed, and he had a scraggly beard because he hadn't shaved in a while. He walked forward a little bit, before he came to a deserted village. All the wooden buildings were either torn down, or burnt, either way in ruin. He then noticed what may have caused these buildings to burn; a volcano, towering in the center of the island far overhead. Where was he? Jeremiah was hungry, thirsty, and tired. He walked along some more, out of the abandoned village, until he came to the edge of a forest. Hopping it might lead to civilization, he went inside. Initially, the forest was quiet, with nothing but the sound of a waterfall rushing and tropical birds chirping in the trees above. He walked forward some more, and a strange feeling overcame him, like he shouldn't be there. He didn't let his thoughts overcome him, and walked over to a large brook, which the waterfall dropped into. He knelt down at it and rapidly began scooping his hands in the stream like a bowl to take a few sips. The crisp, cold, rainforest water was refreshing on his throat. He then rubbed some of the water on his face, which felt even better. When he bent down again, he looked at the shore of the brook across from him. There, staring back at him were to beady green eyes. Jeremiah slowly got up and walked away from the stream, keeping his front to the massive alligator that lie before him. But, not watching where he was going, Jeremiah tripped backwards over a large log... well what he thought was a log. Garland then realized he had actually tripped over a second massive gator, who awoke from his slumber to see who had disrupted him. The gator let out a loud roar, showing his dozen rows of sharp, long teeth. Jeremiah quickly got up and ran away from the beasts, as they both chased after him now. He found a small grove of trees to hide in, and did so, fortunately evading the alligators. Relieved, Jeremiah stood breathing heavily in the grove. He set his hand down on a nearby tree branch, just to find that that too was not a tree branch. The tree branch wiggled and tried to jab Jeremiah. He looked down to see it was the tail of a giant scorpion. It made an awful hissing sound as Jeremiah jumped from the grove and ran for his life away. Soon, the entire forest came to life as hundreds of scorpions and alligators chased after the man who had disrupted their homes. Jeremiah found a small cliff adjacent to the waterfall. He climbed up to evade the creatures. However, the giant scorpions soon climbed up right after him. Garland reached into his sheath, and thank God, neither Bloodletter nor Sinclair's Blade had fallen out while he was in the ocean. He pulled out Sinclair's Blade, and begun slashing at the scorpions climbing up the wall. He knew he couldn't hold them off forever, though, and begun running backwards, only to trip over a root. The root then wrapped it self around Garland's ankle. Jeremiah looked up to see the root belonged to a huge venus flytrap, alive and trying to snap at Jeremiah. He thought quick, and pulled for his Bloodletter. With it, he stabbed the plant at its base, and with Sinclair's Blade decapitated the flytrap. The roots loosened their grip, and Garland was able to break free. He ran down a hill back to the ground until he saw an exit to the awful place. He sprinted as fast as he could, but once again, was brought to the ground. He didn't know what brought him down this time. He looked around, trying to spot his attacker, but didn't see anything. Then, there it was, as if out of nowhere, a gigantic tree-like creature with long stick legs and massive claws loomed over him. Jeremiah, at this point freaked out over everything he'd seen, quickly got back on his feet and with both hands, lunged Sinclair's Blade into the stump's left leg. A creaking sound followed, like the sound of wood cracking, and Jeremiah noticed the stump was still not dead. With the blade still in the beast's leg, the stump held up one of his massive claw-like hands, and with one solid motion, sent Jeremiah flying. Garland was in air for about 10 feet, before finally landing on the hard forest floor. He knew this was the end. He knew soon he'd be unconscious, as his vision started blackening and his hearing fading. Soon an entire army of gators, scorpions, and the stump with Sinclair's Blade lodged in his branched legs, began charging at Garland. Jeremiah was too hurt to get up and run, and slowly lost consciousness. He did have time for one last vision: he saw a group of men wearing familiar uniforms emerge from behind him. They charged at the army of foul creatures, muskets in hand. They fired a few shots, and that was enough to scare the creatures, as they took off scuffling back to where they came. One man turned to Jeremiah, his face nothing but a blur because of Jeremiah's dying vision. Soon, everything was black, and he could not hear anything. He was unconscious. Chapter VII: Welcome to the Caribbean Jeremiah awoke to the sounds of muffled voices in the room next to his. He was lying on a bed in the middle of a small stone room. His old wet clothes had been removed, and he lie covered with bandages and cloth pads. There was no door, only an open corner, with the sounds of what appeared to be a drill sergeant shouting orders pouring into the room. Then he heard the muffled voices again. He couldn't hear what they were saying, but then they got louder as the owners of the two voices got closer to the room. Jeremiah could then make out what they were saying. One voice said, "But we can't just throw him out into the streets!" then another voice, which sounded much older and rasper, said, "Have you seen him? Men don't just walk into the forest like that for no good reason, he's obviously a pirate!" then, the two men who had been speaking walked into Jeremiah's room, expecting him to still be asleep. Jeremiah sat up quickly, and said in a stern, serious voice. "I'm not a pirate." The two men stared back to see he was awake. One man was very young, with blonde hair and looked like he was about Jeremiah's age. The other man was older, with paler skin, two dark eyes and black (but graying) hair. They both wore British officer uniforms. The older man then answered, "you sure look like one." Jeremiah, ignoring this comment, then continued, "wh-where am I?" Then the older man answered, "Padres Del Fuego. What were you thinking, boy, to walk right into El Sudoron like that? No man is foolish enough to go through that hell-hole! Yer lucky the boys and I were in Beckett's Quarry at the time, otherwise we wouldn't have seen you go down." Jeremiah then said, "I'm sorry, I'm not exactly from ''here." The man peered back at him, a serious look on his face, thinking about what to do with the boy. Then, he shot a quick look at the younger boy (who was standing their silent), and the boy immediately set down a pile of fresh clothes on Jeremiah's bed. "Put those on," said the man and briskly walked out of the room, the younger man about Jeremiah's age trailing right behind him. After getting dressed in the fresh clothes, Jeremiah made his way out of his room into the main ground of the fort. In one corner a drill sergeant was busy yelling orders at frantic cadets, and in another a huddle of men in dark blue jackets were talking. Then, sitting on a bench on the other side of the fort, Jeremiah spotted the young man his age, who had been in his room moments ago. He walked over to him. The young man stood up, and handed Jeremiah an orang-ish looking sphere, and said "I bet your hungry. Eat this." It was true, Garland hadn't eaten anything in several days, since he jumped overboard of ''The Antelope. ''He scoffed down the delicious exotic fruit, which the young man called a "mango". He also gave Jeremiah a glass of water, and a slice of bread. After a few moments, the older man who had also been in Jeremiah's room emerged from the congregation of dark blue coated men. He walked over to Jeremiah and the young man and said, "Ah, good, your up. Those are some bad injuries, I assume they'll take many days to fully heal." He then begun pulling something out of his sheath. "Oh," he begun, "and here, I believe this is your's. Went to some trouble getting it for you." He then pulled out Sinclair's blade, and handed it to Garland. Before Jeremiah could thank him, he then went on, "Now I ask ''you ''do something for ''me ''now." He paused. "Tell me, boy, who is it you are?" Jeremiah told him his name, and explained to him everything, from being a war hero in the British-Spanish War, to how he got to be on the island, while serving in Barrett's Privateers. The older man rubbed his chin. "A war hero, you say? My apologize then, boy, I mistook you for a pirate. Now, I musn't delay, I'll find you a ship back to England." The man turned, and motioned for the younger man to come with him, leaving Garland standing there alone. Then, as they were walking away, Jeremiah said to them, "Now who are you?" The two turned around, and answered the older man answered the war hero. "Parsons. Colonel James Parsons. This is my son, Alexander." he said, pointing to the young man. They turned around and begun walking away once more when Garland called out, "and where didd you say I am?" James Parsons turned around. "Padres Del Fuego." he said, then with a slight grin, "Welcome to the Caribbean, mate." Chapter VIII: Port Royal James Parsons walked away from the shipwright with a frown upon his face. Standing on the other side of the shipwright was Jeremiah and Alexander, talking about various things. Jeremiah learned from Alexander that his father, James, was a colonel at the fort they were at moments before, Fort Dundee, and helped fight back numerous pirate attacks on the island. Jeremiah was not too familiar with pirates. He knew they were a real problem in the Caribbean, but had no idea they'd make constant attacks on innocent islands such as this. "Well, the next ship going to London doesn't arrive here for another three months." said James, as he approached the two. "sorry boy, looks like you're gonna be here a little while longer". Jeremiah was saddened at this, as it had seemed like aeons since he had been home. "Besides," continued Colonel Parson, "there's no ships arriving ''here. ''The big hub is Port Royal." Jeremiah questioned, "Port Royal?". "Aye," said James, "Looks like that's where yer gonna be stayin' for the next couple months." Then Alexander got into the conversation, "So were going to Port Royal, father?". "To Port Royal." The Parson's owned a small sloop, ''The Marlin. ''Although it wasn't the most lovely ship on the seas, compared to ''The Antelope, ''it was like the Taj Mahal. The entire trip to Port Royal took about two days. And it was just them three aboard: Jeremiah Garland, who had traveled so far, James Parsons, and his son, Alexander Parsons. They arrived at Port Royal around eight in the morning. At first glance, Jeremiah was struck with awe over Port Royal. The towering, white marble buildings and elegant houses was like a little piece of London in the Caribbean. But, as they traveled along by horse-drawn carriage, he soon saw how poverty-struck the city was at some parts. As they traveled, James and Alexander pointed out to Jeremiah all the landmarks. They passed by the docks, Fort Charles, and the mansion where Governor Weathersby Swann and his daughter lived. But the most impressive building of all came near the end of the trip. A large, impressive, dome-topped, white-marbled, columned building stood in the heart of the town. "What is that?!" asked Jeremiah, only seeing buildings like that before in London. "That," said James, "is the conclave building for the East India Trading Company." Jeremiah had only heard of the EITC. He knew their headquarters was in London (as his father use to work in the building across from their headquarters), and that they were the most powerful business trade tycoon in all of the British Empire, and possibly the world. James then continued, "they meet their everyday to discuss everything: economics, growing problems of piracy, trade, politics. In fact, I think the family you will be staying with has a member of the EITC in it." Garland was caught off guard. "Family?" he asked, "You mean you won't stay with me?". "Afraid not, boy," said James, "Alexander and I must head back to Padres Del Fuego. But fear not, Mr. Pond and I go way back. His household will certainly prove comfortable to you for the next couple months, just until your ship arrives at least." The Pond's residence was located relatively close to the EITC Conclave building. It was a bit small, but nonetheless charming. They got out of the carriage, and approached the house. James knocked on the door, and they were soon greeted by a tall woman with dark hair. Although he didn't know what, there was something odd about this woman, Jeremiah thought. "Mary," said James with a grin, "how are ye doin', ma'am?" "Same as ever," replied the woman with a chuckle, "come on in." The inside of their house was very nice, decorated with paintings and shelves of books. Mary Pond led the group into the den, and they all took a seat on comfortable chairs. "Joshua! Elizabeth! We have company!" Mrs. Pond shouted. She went off to the kitchen to prepare some tea for the guests, and soon, Mr. Pond and his daughter walked into the room. "My apologize," said Joshua Pond, "I've been busy as ever recently." He shook hands with James and Alexander Parsons, and got to Jeremiah. "So you're Mr. Garland, eh? We've heard much about you at the conclave. Pleasure to meet you, I'm sure you'll find your stay here rather relaxing." Jeremiah thanked the man, and shook his hands. Like his wife, there was something unusual about him, something... familiar. Elizabeth Pond, meanwhile, was a bit more shy. She stood behind her father and just stared at Jeremiah. Like her mother and father, she looked familiar too, like he has seen her many times before. "Oh, excuse me," said Mr. Pond, "Jeremiah, this is my daughter Elizabeth." Jeremiah shook her hand. "Jeremiah, you will have Elizabeth's room. Unfortunately, Elizabeth, you're going to have to sleep down here." After another minute, Mrs. Pond came into the room with a tray of tea. They all got a cup, sat down, and begun talking. Jeremiah told the family about his travels, from travelling aboard ''The Antelope ''to being knocked out by a stump on Padres Del Fuego. After a while, the topic soon changed to the EITC. "Correct me if I'm wrong," said James Parsons, "but, Josh, you're a member of the EITC, right?" "That's correct," said Josh, "I'm a lord. Not quite high-lord, as few get that position. But every morning we all meet in the conclave building down the street. As a matter of fact, we've all heard of Mr. Garland, you're actually quite the celebrity." he said to Jeremiah directly. Jeremiah couldn't help but blush at this. He was always so interested in politics and all that, he wondered if he'd ever join the EITC. Then, his opportunity arose. "As a matter of fact, Jeremiah," said Josh Pond, "how would you like to join me tomorrow at the conclave meeting? High-Lord Costello and High-Lord Macmorgan are giving a debate, it'd be quite the honour if you joined us." Garland immediately accepted. "Its settled then," said Josh, "tomorrow, you sit in with the EITC Lords." Chapter IX: The EITC Jeremiah awoke around the crack of dawn, to the smell of British tea. For the first time in months, he had gotten decent sleep in a comfortable bed. He made his way down stairs to the parlor, where Josh was pouring tea and spreading marmalade on his biscuits. He handed a biscuit to Jeremiah, he scarfed it down in an instant. "The EITC Lords are very elegant people," said Josh, "If you eat like that around them, it'll be quite the show." he said with a smile. Jeremiah then sipped on the hot tea, and asked where Mary and Elizabeth where. Josh explained to him that Mary worked as a part-time shop clerk in town, for a company called Graham Marsh Imports, and Elizabeth was at school. "School?" questioned Jeremiah. Back in England, girls usually did not go to school, so Jeremiah found this rather odd. Josh explained: "Yes, she attends the Port Royal Academy, not far from here. You see, because I work for the East India Trading Company, she was offered a full scholarship there. Now, I have been meaning to ask you, Mr. Garland, why don't you go to school?" Jeremiah had never gone to school. He didn't need to, though. Growing up as a beggar on the streets of London, Jeremiah often stole books from the public library, and read all day long. He would read about far mystic lands such as the Orient, which he only dreamed of visiting. Reading was one of his favourite hobbies, and certainly kept him well educated. "Well..." said Garland, "I've never gotten the chance to go to school. But I suppose it is too late now. Shall we head towards the EITC Conclave building?" he said, finished with his tea and eager to go. "Yes," said Josh, "but, do you really think you can go to an EITC debate dressed like that?" Garland looked down at his tattered clothes he had worn for three days straight now. "Here," said Josh, as he made his way to a nearby chest, and opened it, "put on this.". He handed Jeremiah a white embellished vest, a dark navy blue coat, and a gold-trimmed black admiral's hat. The large, white-marbled impressive EITC Conclave building was only about half a mile from the Pond residence. The walk over to it was enjoyable, as Jeremiah got to see much of the town of Port Royal. Upon entering the conclave building, Jeremiah couldn't help but notice that everyone was wearing the same coat and hat as him and Josh. He also noticed many of these men were staring at him. After going up a set of white-marble stairs to a grand double door, Jeremiah and Josh were stopped by a British Navy officer wearing a redcoat and holding a bayonet. "Good morning, Mr. Pond," said the guard, "who be this with you?". "Mr. Jeremiah Garland," said Josh. The navy guard's eyes widened. "Garland!? Why, your all the talk in the navy! There have been stories of you killing a dozen Spanish Marines using only your dagger!" said the guard, "please, make yourself comfortable here, Mr. Garland!". The guard moved aside, opened the double doors, and Jeremiah and Josh made their ways inside. They were in a small lobby, where more EITC Lords were gathered. Then, they made their way to another set of smaller doors, which led into a huge white-marble room with a ceiling that never seemed to end. "This," said Josh, "is the Great Hall. It is here that all EITC meetings are held. And, today, we have quite the special treat. High-Lord Macmorgan and High-Lord Costello will host a debate! We must find good seats for this!" Josh and Jeremiah sat down in two seats in the front section, a few rows back from the main stage at the front of the auditorium, where a series of chairs and podiums were set up. Only a few other officers had sat down in the room, but other than that, the room was empty. Then, the double doors at the opposite end flung open, and a whole congregation of EITC Lords walked in. Josh pointed in the crowd. "That," said Josh pointing at a particular man, "is High-Lord Macmorgan, who will take part in the debate today.". Macmorgan was a man of average size, with a moustache, and dark hair. He had dark eyes determined to win. Behind him was a taller man, with a strong build, tarnish skin, and dark-brown hair. "Who is that?" asked Jeremiah, pointing to this man. "Ah, yes. That is Lord Marshal Harrington. He is the current leader of the EITC, as appointed by Lord Cutler Beckett". Jeremiah looked a little confused. "Don't worry," said Josh, "it's confusing, but you'll get used to it." About fifteen minutes later, the entire Great Hall had completely filled up with blue-coated EITC officers and nobles. All the lords had taken seats on the stage-like platform. Lord Marshal Harrington, as Jeremiah recognized him, was sitting in a larger, more elegant-looking marble throne in the center of the platform. In the foreground of him, two men had stationed themselves at podiums facing opposite each other. Garland recognized the man on the right as the same man Josh had just pointed out, High-Lord Macmorgan. The one on the left must have been High-Lord Costello. "That's Ben Costello," said Josh in a hushed whisper. "Personally, I think he's a coward. War-crazy and power-hungry, he is. Some say he's plotting to take the whole EITC for himself. It'll be interesting to see what happens in this debate." "High-Lord Macmorgan, and High-Lord Costello," said Lord Marshal Harrington in a low booming voice, "You two have been called upon to host a debate. Today's main topic will concern the continuing troubles between the British and the French... High-Lord Costello, you have the floor first. Begin by sharing your point of view on this issue." Costello stepped forward, and spoke. "Well My Lord, I fear that the French, our long time rivals, are planning a surprise invasion on us, whether it be at home, or here in the New World. Our spies, sir, have indicated that the French military is twenty percent more active than usual. Therefore, I believe that in order to settle this, we attack first, and get to the French before they get to us." Lord Harrington nodded, then turned to Macmorgan. "Lord Macmorgan? Your view?". Lord Macmorgan then stepped forward, and began to speak, "My Lord, talk of the French rebuilding their armies would be nonsense. Have they not learned from us in the past? We have always triumphed over them, and no matter where they attack us, we will win. Therefore, us attacking them would prove superfluous and a waste of our soldiers's time. Besides, we all know that the French do not have the equipment to attack us. Where would they get their weapons?" Without a pause, Costello answered him. "Have you forgotten, Lord Macmorgan, that the Spanish and the French are still strong allies. Therefore, it is highly likely that the Spanish have been providing the French armies with their own weapons and ships, as they both share a common enemy: us." Then Macmorgan spoke, "Impossible! The Spanish is still suffering from our past wars with them. They cannot possibly supply weapons to France!" Then Costello, "Are you mad? The Spanish is abundant, and will give anything to their French allies! It would be insane if the French were to --". Suddenly, Costello was cut off by another voice. "Excuse me, sir?" said the quiet, somewhat shy voice. All faces in the room all turned to Jeremiah Garland, standing in the midst of the audience addressing the two debaters. Garland spoke, "Lord Costello... You said the Spanish would supply weapons to their French allies... Well, after the tax on Paris of 1735, the French and Spanish haven't traded at all since, and therefore cannot supply each other." Everyone in the room, all the lords, Costello, Macmorgan, even Josh sitting next to him stared blankly at Jeremiah, with mouths wide open. Finally, after a while, Costello regained speech. "Lord Marshal Harrington? Would you be ever so kind as to order this ''pest ''to leave the Great Hall, sir?". Lord Harrington did not answer, for Lord Macmorgan, searching through a book he brought up, answered first. "Wait a minute... He's right!" said Macmorgan as he studied the book. "The French and Spanish ''can't ''supply weapons with one another. Therefore, the French are powerless." Lord Harrington then spoke, "then it would seem, Lord Costello, as if you've lost today's debate." Costello was furious. "My Lord, you're going to listen to ''this man!?" he shouted pointing at Jeremiah. "Why, he's not even a lord! What could he possibly know!? He's --". Lord Harrington cut Costello off. "He's right, ''Ben. And you're wrong. Now that is the end of that, good day." Lord Harrington stood up, and dismissed the EITC Conclave. Even still, all eyes remained fixed on Garland. Chapter X: Road to Lordship A few minutes later, the entire conclave, after they were finished staring in awe at the young man who had interrupted the debate, got up and met in the reception hall for tea and light appetizers. Jeremiah and Josh entered the room, and were immediately greeted by a short, elderly man. "You must be Jeremiah!" the man said as he shook Garland's hand. "That was quite something back there, boy! In all my forty years in the EITC never before had ever seen someone interrupt two lords in a debate, let alone get away with it!". Then Josh spoke, "He shall soon learn that, although he may have gotten away with it this time, that is a highly risky thing to do. Good to see you, Tom." he shook the man's hand. "Jeremiah," Josh continued, "This is Lord Thomas Chamberlain. This man is the same brilliant man who served as my mentor when I was a lowly apprentice starting off in the EITC. I am in deep gratitude to him.". "Joshua," said Chamberlain, "You were my finest pupil, and I do not seek your gratitude. Any ways, Mr. Garland, I do indeed hope that one day I see you in the Co. Empire! You would find it quite to your liking." Then, somebody called for Thomas Chamberlain, and he walked away. Jeremiah looked confused. Josh explained to him, "The Co. Empire is a guild, Jeremiah. You see, the EITC is divided into separate 'guilds', or 'houses' have you. Each new member of the EITC may join a guild of their choice, and that is where they spend their career! There are different guilds, too. The Co. Empire is among the most legendary, as it is run by Lord Benjamin Macmorgan, the same man who you saw in the debate earlier." Jeremiah then understood. "What guild are you in, Josh?" he asked. "I," said Josh, "am a proud member of the Co. Empire. I do hope that you could join the Co. Empire, Jeremiah." Jeremiah looked confused again. "Join? I'm not EITC material, though,". "Oh, I believe you are." came a new voice, from behind. Josh and Jeremiah turned to come face-to-face with another man in the same EITC uniform. "You clearly proved today you were. I am quite impressed by your knowledge... Oh excuse me, I am High-Lord Benjamin Macmorgan.". Jeremiah shook the man's hand. "Why thank you sir. But me? The EITC? Really?". "Indeed," said Macmorgan, "Why, you are already a legend for your heroic bravery in the Spanish War. You are young, Mr. Garland. Although you do have much to learn, I believe you have the makings of a true EITC lord." Jeremiah couldn't help but smile at this complement. He had vaguely heard of the EITC back in London; now, he was almost a member of it. "Tell you what," continued Macmorgan, "meet me tomorrow, at the Royal Anchor down the street, for lunch. We can talk more about this." Chapter XI: Negotiations '''COMING SOON!' Lord Jeremiah Garland Category:POTCO Category:POTCO Stories Category:Fan Stories